


Puppy's Favorite Bone

by Lana_Fair



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Animal hybrids, Kinda, M/M, Puppy Card inspired, the entire point of this is so I can write them have sex like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Fair/pseuds/Lana_Fair
Summary: Don't leave your puppy alone, especially at this time of a year. It might feel a little lonely and would need to use a bad replacement for his favorite toy.You think ao3 will block me for the title?





	Puppy's Favorite Bone

**Author's Note:**

> The event gave me so many ideas (unlike Otoya's card that I failed to get). It's not perfect but I really need to go to sleep lol

Otoya whined low in his throat when a blanket around his body brushed against his crotch. The fluttering sensation did nothing to calm his body; instead, the tip of his cock that peeked with curiosity out of his briefs let out a fat droplet of precum. Just his luck that the worst of his animal side would show up today, on the very day he's supposed to have a day off and his boyfriend is in another city for work.

Just great.

Otoya knew finding a release would be so easy. It'd take just a few thrusts against the bed sheets, nose pressed against the pillow soaked with his mate's scent. But, Otoya also knew it'd only make things worse. It'd only set his body on, and he'd be in pain for hours, if not more. After all, Tokiya proved himself to be prone to getting stuck in a traffic; there was no promise he'd make it back today.

Otoya whined again, hips pushing backwards to get his crotch as far away from the offending blanket as possible. He was such a good boy, everyone told him so, what did he do to deserve  _ this _ ? Otoya was angry.  _ Desperate _ and angry, which wasn’t the best combo when combined with his needs. It wasn’t Tokiya’s fault his work fell right on the day Otoya’s body decided to mess up a cycle it fell into after really messy years of preadolescence. It wasn’t Tokiya’s fault he wasn’t there yet to help his boyfriend, and yet Otoya was angry at him for just that reason. Otoya’s needs were simple: he needed a warm body next to his, strong arms to hold him in place, and a dick inside himself.

Tokiya was required for all of the above. 

Otoya’s tail twitched in annoyance as another wave of heat ran through his body. It left his entire being trembling; the tail being pushed between his legs definitely wasn’t a smart move on his part. It made him feel more secure, just the fur against the inside of his thighs was very stimulating for his senses. He really wanted Tokiya…

“I miss Tokiya.” Otoya sobbed, feeling sorry for himself. It was completely out of character; Otoya was a cheeky little pup, aware of all that made him desirable and using it with grace. Now, he was reduced to tears, wishing for a good cock like a slut. 

“I miss Tokiya.” he repeated as he threw the blanket off of himself and crawled across the bed to where he knew was his toy box. “Toy” box, with a pretty purple dildo chosen by Tokiya himself after days of sulking. Otoya explained he wanted a toy only to use them during the times Tokiya wasn’t able to help him out; the explanation did nothing to soothe his hurt pride. Only after Otoya’s promise not to use it around Tokiya did he buy it, and then proceeded to show Otoya why a real thing would never be replaced with an artificial excuse for a cock.

Not that Otoya needed to be taught such a lesson, but he didn’t really mind.

The toy, even if not quite enough, felt good. The need to work his hand was annoying, and his arm quickly grew tired from the awkward angle, but the need overpowered everything else. The artificial ridges felt good against his tight passage, opening him just enough to calm the need to be stuffed with something. However, he carnal need to be bred was still there, worse than before. The toy wasn’t wide enough to drive him at least close enough to the edge, wouldn’t cum in him, and certainly wouldn’t whisper filth into his raised ears, tense and alert. 

“Tokiya…” Otoya whimpered as he worked the toy inside himself. On all fours, he was a vision. He liked that; it felt the most natural, all thanks to his canine parts, and it seemed to work best for his body. That way all the come Tokiya enjoyed to pump into his boyfriend would stay inside the longest. It did wonders to Otoya’s brain. Stuffed, full, and, most importantly, bred. In any other position there still wouldn’t be a chance for them to dirty the sheets, no drop could escape past the big knot just millimeters from a tight entrance. It was the way Tokiya moved both of them to lay on their sides, with Otoya curling into his chest as they waited for the knot to disappear and for Tokiya to grow limp inside the heat, that made Otoya waggle his tail as much as he could. It made him a happy puppy, loved and satisfied.

Otoya’s hand grew too tired to move quite quickly. It fell almost limp onto the sheets, muscles feeling hot and numb. He kept on moving his hips, whining when after a first initial thrusts the toy got pulled out. The empty sensation and the cold air suddenly hitting his walls were messing with his mind; it both felt wrong and really, really good.

“Noo…!”

“Shhh, baby. I’m here” a kiss on his left ear made Otoya choke on a sob. His acute ears could hear the zipper being open, Tokiya’s curse when it got stuck with how careless he got, and then he was filled again, completely unaware of the zipper pressing into his skin. 

“Toki…!” Otoya buckled his hips once Tokiya was all the way in, stretching him even more. “To.. kiya…”

“Shh, baby. I’m sorry you had to wait for me.” Otoya wasn’t really sure when or how Tokiya got home when he thought he’d be suffering along for quite a time, but the explanation could come later. Now, the sheer length and width of his boyfriend was the only thing on his mind. That, and the fact that it was not all Tokiya had to offer.

“You missed me?” Otoya only whimpered again at the question, hoping it’s enough to convey the message of “yes, I did miss you like hell, now fuck me”. 

It was enough.

Tokiya set a relentless pace right away, fucking into Otoya’s warmth  with a groan. He definitely missed this despite it being less than a week from their last fuck. Sex while on heat was something else; Otoya felt everything different,  _ more _ , and was wonderfully responsive. He cried out with each thrust, shivered at each breath Tokiya took against his sensitive ears, and whimpered each time Tokiya whispered into them.

“You feel so lovely, baby. So good for me. I’m sorry you had to wait for me.”

“Good… So good, Tokiya!” a cock in him, Tokiya  _ on _ him, shielding him from the world; Otoya was definitely having a good time. “More, give me more.” he sobbed out, subconsciously giving Tokiya’s wolf side what it needed: someone to protect, someone to mate and love. 

“I love you, baby.” Tokiya embraced Otoya and pulled him upwards onto his lap.  Otoya’s useless cock bounced along with him as his sweet spot was abused by Tokiya’s fat dick. His knot grew slowly, making Otoya unable to jump with each second until it was reduced to mere grinding. It was all so overwhelming, the feeling of Tokiya’s knot stuck inside, his hot cum shooting deep inside Otoya, his own dry orgasm making him unable to think. Otoya knew he was saying something but that was most likely as incoherent as the loop of thoughts he got caught in.

“Sorry for being late, baby.” Tokiya whispered into his ear before supporting Otoya’s weight as they tried to lay down, Otoya in his favorite spooning position. The knot kept pressing against his sweet spot, making Otoya let out little whimpers and moans every now and then.

“Let’s have even more fun after this, okay?” 

“Okay˜” Otoya muffled a yawn and snuggled closer to Tokiya’s chest. The initial need to be bred was fulfilled, what an amazing wolf Tokiya was. He didn’t need to know all the others were just Otoya’s selfishness.

**Author's Note:**

> Not what I intended it to be but maybe that's better. Seconds? Hit me up.


End file.
